Onar
The world of Onar is planet orbiting the star of Junar, one of the servants of Eraduil who was tasked to take care about the sun. Further the planet has two moons, Estel and Estolel (Bright and Brighter). There are three large continents on it; Aratria, Aradria and Ar-hén-Ultha(land of the Elves so unknown to men) =Origin= The origin of Onar is unknown, some say Eraduil created it out of his mind. In fact this is totally unknown, some people have seen then Gods but never spoke to them. =Ages= Awaken Years; 1-1440 Chaos Age; 1-5069: 1st and 2nd War of Dar Ankorath. First Age; 1-1449 Second Age; 1-2580: War with the Orodii and Goadür, Confederacy is formed. Third Age/Confederate Age; 1-3562 =Nations= Ardelain The greatest kingdom of men, existing more then a 1000 years after the separation of the Great Acroturian Empire into East and West, it emerged out of the former tribe called the Ardelii who where driven to the area around Konlat by the Eborians, who are now their allies. From Konlat the kings of Ardelain rule over a great realm. The great fortress, the “Agrenannon” is once build here by the Acroturians, to hold the other tribes, like the Renan and the Goadür, out of Ardelain and the rest of the Acroturian Empire. The kings of Ardelain ruled first from Airech and then from out the city Konlat. In the War of the Orodi and the Goadur, only one city was destroyed, Kuan. In Ardelain there is a semi-independent region called East-Ardelain, formerly inhabited by the ancestors of the Ardelain people. The region is a nice and quiet place to the people and many come to visit the forests and wide plains each year. After the Fall of the Western Acroturian Empire, most parts of these region became inhabited by Acroturian exiles who originally lived around Konlat and Airech. The main cities there are Ardel and Condra, both are located at the Ardel Sea, a sea named after the city of Ardel. Acroturian Empire Was an empire that stretched all over Aratria and the first vast empire of men after the elves left Aratria. It endured form 1(foundation year) till 719, when it was divided in East and West. It reached the height of it’s power under emperor Harodreth (312-405) and was then the mightiest empire of all. Even the Masharanian, fierce enemies of the Acroturians didn’t dare to oppose their might during that time. It was already under Harodreth’s son however, Tanasar that the empire started it’s 300 years during slow decline. Under Sarius, the empire had again a great period of peace but during his son’s rule, again problems went on the empire and was then forever at war, fighting for it’s survival. In 719 the last emperor divided his empire to his two sons; Ferodreth and Tanasar V. While the East became a great and a strong united empire, the West was reduced to a kingdom west of Ardelain. Though it played a great role in the War with the Orodii, here before the walls of the city Dros Acrot, the Coalition of the Orodii and the Goadür was defeated by an unified force of all the kingdoms in West-Aratria, alongside the emperor/king of Nepar Acroturi, Marolaf IV. Western Acroturian Empire/Nepar Acroturi/the Confederacy: The Western Acroturian Empire was founded by Ferodreth. Unlike the Eastern Acroturian Empire, the Western part fell into disarray in the year 725, then they had to leave their capital Astargon and fled after the overthrow to the shores where they founded the land of Nepar Acroturi(New Acroturi), they also still live in conflict with what they call the “Tribe-kingdoms”; Ebor and Mikbazár. Though the Acroturian emperor is still seen as the representing leader of West-Aratria. The capital was Astargon, the old city where it all started during Acrotan’s reign and where the Grand tower of the Emperor’s stands, it’s almost over a 330 feet tall. After the invasion of the tribes, the Acroturians moved to Dros Acrot. Also during the War with the Orodii in the end of the 2nd Age, the WAE was re-established as the WAC(Western Acroturian Confederacy). The emperor of Acroturi tried in various requests to regain total power, but was more weakened then strength. As soon the Confederacy was founded, Tenob was renewed as capital and renamed back to it’s former name, Astargon. Eastern Acroturian Empire/ Malebonian Empire: Is the eastern part of Acroturi and the richest state in whole Aratria. From the city Malebon, the emperor rules. Malebon hasn’t changed much under the Eastern Acroturian Empire, it only enlarged more and more, the architecture stayed mostly like it was. In the middle of the city stands a statue of the emperor Alexander IV, who defeated five times the Masharanians and ten times the Ordin. Malebon has started a conquest to the east and a campaign in the West against hostile tribes, to subjugate them to their rule and, if possible, to conquer and re-establish the Acroturian Empire. The Eastern Acroturian Empire is in it’s glory time during the Second and the beginning of the Third Age. Ebor Is like Ardelain a great nation, it’s a republic, which can be compared to the old Roman Republic, the Senate, known as the “Fortunate Senate of Tenob”, mostly controls the republic, 3 consuls are chosen each year and have command over all the legions. The current “republic” is the second in line, the first one fell years after the first appearance of the Goadür in Ardelain and Ebor. These are great sailors and have contact with the Eastern Acroturian Empire. The Eborians are, though been members of the Confederacy, strongly against the ‘rule’ of a emperor. They find that a Chief Chairman/Consul had to sit on the throne of Astargon/Tenob. The Masharanian Empire Was the main enemy of the Acroturian Empire and the Eastern Acroturian Empire throughout the first, and second Age. It was located in the north of the empire and it’s capital was Masharan. It was under Arshapur III that the war started and ended after king Tarashupur IV died in the siege of Masharan. The Masharanian Empire was the sole superpower in the east until the Eastern Acroturian Emperor Malarian defeated them for 15th time in the 3rd Battle for Masharan. He forced the Masharanians to found a new capital further north and occupied the lands around Old Masharan, by him called Ctada. But his brother Numerian took power in that province and founded the Numerian Dynasty of Masharan. And doing so declared himself king of the Masharanians, to the people he promised his father to defeat and exterminate. Immediately almost all of the governors and noblemen of the Masharanian Empire accepted the new king, but the empire’s power was long diminished. Under the rule of Numerian’s grandson, Tirpus I Diskalur, Arn, or better said the Arnian Kingdom conquered Mar Sa Sé, the new capital of the empire and annexed it. For 500 years the empire stayed under it’s control, fought with a burning hate to destroy their enemies (Arn and Malebon). Though being defeated in wars, their culture and architecture was very influential on the Eastern Acroturian Empire, like Mountain Town, an EAE stronghold on the border is totally build like an Masharanian city. The Palace of Malasha the Great (140-205) which stands in Masharan was the most imposing building of the city as it’s central tower, the King’s Spear, stands in the middle of the Great Garden and dwarfed easily the Grand Tower of the Emperor in Tenob/Astargon. It’s over a 500 feet tall. Trinarion Is a great city-state at the southernmost point of Aratria, called Cape Bagerlon. There they have their capital Trinar Bagerlon, the greatest trade city in Aratria, build by the Acroturians and then known as Osmarthen. It can be compared with Carthage. Trinarion joined the Confederacy to gain all the trade of the other lands in it’s hands, mostly just in Nepar Acroturi and Mikbazár. During the war with the Coalition, Trinarion, along with some other fleets of West-Aratria, evacuated the people of Dros Acrot during it’s siege. Mikbazár Is not a real state, more nomads, they are the only ones who kept themselves to their old traditions, they are on their own, they never harm anybody, the only known city in Mikbazár is Tenderanu, build by Trinarion to drop their trade goods. Tenderanu is considered as the capital of the Mikbazár, cause all of the chieftains gather there in the Great Citadel as there is a problem that considers to all of the Mikbazár. Tenderanu is a great city, it can be compared with Astargon, the haven of it is heavily guarded by the fortress Fekrat. The current High-chieftain, Annei was killed in the Battle of Dros Acrot. His son Anneian became regent till the Council of the Tribes chose a successor, surprisingly they chose him instead of the chieftain Lodi, who was for many a better successor. After that he was chosen as High-chieftain, he asked the permission to install the United Kingdom of Mikbazár, with him as first king. Bellmisar The Bell, the tribe that lives here, never conquered a great realm like the other kingdoms. They founded the city of Bellmisar as a fort and some regions around the city like Terron are colonised by them and are the barn of Aratria. They’re loyal to the Nepar Acroturian king. Bellmisar is the greatest trade city after Trinar Bagerlon. The Bell are a noble trade people who give about everything in the world. They have small fortresses and settlements in the Eastern Acroturian Empire and further in the east; like Macratan, Fort Aspal, Asa and Shalem. One of the most important Trade Families re the Trurii. They own the two greatest settlements of all, Macratan and Asa. Kingdom of Kildan Is kingdom north of the Masharanian Empire and an ally to the Eastern Acroturian Empire/Malebonian Empire, in the past Ages Kildan had colonised the Northern Wastes but left them in 125 2nd Age after a successful rebellion of the colonies there. It was founded in 568 1st Age. These colonies now form nation on their own, different names of the colonies were Kop Kildan, Allas and Arn. The Kingdom of Kildan is ruled by the House of Kenzo Tarracones, the current ruler during the War with the Orodii was Dairo II, brother of the murdered king Oznek I, there were several revolts against Dario II during the war and after it, led by Minyorii no Akata, a general who was loyal to Oznek I and to his son Oznek Tarracones no Akata, which Minyorii adopted. In 32 3rd Age they succeeded in their plan to overthrow Dairo II and Oznek Tarracones no Akata became Oznek II Tarracones no Akata, and Minyorii became Viceroy. Bera’s Folk Are the dwarves of Aratria and live mostly in the Mount Damanrath, a mountain on Ardelains territory nearby Airech. They where first slaves of the god Makdag to dig for riches in the mountains, after there was the Battle of the Tower at Dar Ankorath between the men, elves and Makdag, they where freed and king(of the elven realm of Ar-gon-Tillis) Hankarim II let them life in Damanrath. Although the dwarves care about nothing, they are under protection of Ar-gon-Tillis. The realm they live in, under the Damanrath, is called Damanrath (thus after the mountain). Their first king was Bera I, who founded the realm in the early 1st Age. After the year of 1568, 2nd Age, some dwarves leave Damanrath and found other realms in Southwest-Aratria like; Erengord and FeDard. In the mid 2nd Age, Damanrath extended from Mt. Damanrath itself till the Kjar-(or North-) Mountains. KanDaran Is a great city of Acroturians who fled to the mountains, they call themselves the Tneranor. Their land TneraDar is divided by the river Glansuim in West and East. In the 2nd Age a great battle found place at the Glansuim in the year 2564 and in 2577, the first one was a loss to Ardelain, the second one was a victory for Ardelain which gave the spark to form a Confederacy with other tribes. KanDaran was a autonomous principality under the rule of an prince appointed by the king of Nepar Acroturi. Eprü-empire Was an empire in the far east of Aratria and was established in 152 1st Age. It once extended till the old city of Aspal, but after the invasion of the Kera Komai in 1568 1st Age they retreated behind the river Ksoku. The empire is ruled by the cran, a head of state mostly used in the Báan Empire. The cran has the total power of state matters and military, but is closely watched by the senate or Council of the Cranate. In 1291 2nd Age, the empire fell for the Kera Emai, relatives of the Kera Komai, who established the Keranian Empire and reached the Eastern Acroturian Empire in 1315. In 1641 the empire was re-established under Hai’Aroro of the Hai-qu dynasty after a revolt against the Keranian khan, Idimir Khan. Keranian Empire Was the successor state of the Eprü-empire and stood for 150 years. In 1291 Keramon Khan took possession of the city of Eprü, he build a new capital near the Northgrey-mountains at the foot of the Northgrey; Kereprü/Dena. Keramon had took advantage of the inner conflicts of the Eprü Empire in which he succeeded to capture it. In 1315 they reached under the rule of Keramon’s son Utu Khan, the cities Irtasia and Shalem and laid siege on both cities, that war known as the ‘Great War in the East’. It was won by the Eastern Acroturian Empire, but after this war, the Eastern Acroturian Empire was so weakened that the Masharanians attacked them and entered another war, the Ally War. In that war the Keranians forged a pact with the Acroturians and attacked the Masharanian Empire from the south and east, also taking the Báan Empire and making it a vassal state under Utu Khan’s brother, Olu Khan. However in this war the Keranians where for the first time defeated and retreated leaving the Acroturians and led the Masharanians suffer heavy losses. Masharan fell in 1322 to the Acroturians and the Keranians sacked the city as a revenge act on their defeat earlier that same year. After Utu Khan died the khans started to lose power quickly to the Council of Order. In 1641 the greatest eastern part of the empire fell to rebels of Eprü, and the khan had to leave Dena. Although the Keranian dynasty existed for another 500 years, it was known as the Western Empire. In 2145 the armies of Theon Khan II emerged a victorious in the battle of Tjoga in which the Keranian khan Elumnir surrendered the throne to Theon Khan’ son Olidur Khan who founded the Olidurian dynasty and officially re-established the Eprü Empire. His first move then was to ensure his safety in the east by signing a treaty with one of the most powerful empire in the world, the Eastern Acroturian Empire. Arelii Are an elf people, arrived in Aratria from Alagor in the beginning of the 1st Age, immediately after their arrival they fought various wars with Makdag and ultimately defeated him with the help of men. Some stayed in Aratria and some returned to Alagor. The Acroturian Empire and later also the Tribe-kingdoms welcomed them as friend although few Arelii where not happy to be with the Men, these where later called the Orodii, dark-elves, they should be later in the 2nd Age been defeated by the pre-Confederacy of West Acroturi. Orodii They came for the first time to Aratria with the Arelii but soon went north where they came befriend with the Renan and the Goadür, their realm was called Andagor. They forged an alliance with the Goadür in 2564, the year that Ferados gained total control over the Goadür. Along with the Goadür they marched in 2576 to Kuan and the Agrenannon. At Kuan they had a decisive victory but at the Agrenannon they lost. In 2578 they breaded an army to invade West-Aratria from the north via Nepar Acroturi, they didn’t got any further then Dros Acrot, the defences where to heavy and that bought some time for the leaders of West-Aratria to prepare their armies. After the Orodii where defeated in the Battle of Dros Acrot, they fled north again, mostly going to Andagor, their capital Itsaman was taken by the Confederacy in the end of the year 1, 3rd Age, mostly known as the Confederacy Age. After this attack the Orodii kept themselves hidden for 1000 years. Goadür Literally meaning “People of Goaduil”, given by the Acroturians and the Ardelianians cause they looked like the god of war Goaduil. For a short time they where united during the War with the Orodii under supreme lord Ferados. Ferados was not everywhere wanted, in a little Goadür state named the Khanate, they where totally against him and wanted to put his son on the throne of Sipri Tirpur, they’re coup was unravelled by Ferados right-hand O’dakaron. He intended to introduce a Goadürian kingdom, claiming that he was the last of the House of Kra’téren. He established a kingdom only in name, during his campaign at Dros Acrot they re-established the Khanate. After the Coalition of the Orodii and the Goadür was finally defeated at Dros Acrot, the Goadür started a mutiny among Ferados’troops, he was executed by general O’dakaron in the Goadürian capital, Goadad, which was mostly destroyed during the succession-war after the death of Ferados (Ardelain refers it as the 1000-year Civil War), O’dakaron took power to hold peace amongst the Goadür but failed, then he attempted to kill the council of Sipri Tirpur to obtain full power over Goadür lands. He stayed at the head for 10 year when he died at malaria at the age of 54. The Goadür are wrestling in the 1000-year Civil War ever since. O’dakaron had never intended to introduce the title of king nor the title of khan, but accepted the title of dominus, in fact he founded a republican monarchy which only lasted during his reign. The situation is mostly unknown to the Confederacy, but it seems that a progressive-Confederacy general and chieftain AlvaDar is on the winning hand as he took Goadad(pic 1) renamed it as Tisfun(to his father ‘Tisfunad’) and the established his seat at the new capital Sipri Tirpur(pic 2) in 545 Third Age. In 549 he was declared dominus• by the Goadür khanate(what resembles of it). A prophecy lauds; ‘One man shall unite us again, and there shall be peace forever among our people.’, which stand described in the walls of Sipri Tirpur and in the statue of the first(and last) king of the Goadür, Kra’téren, this prophecy went totally not over Ferados, but over the man that is coming into power now, AlvaDar. Who will take the name of Ervanus I. Though the remnants of the old Sipri Tirpur Khanate, don’t want a king yet cause the land is still to unstable. The Rukmonian Empire Was a state founded by the Obérad to unite all tribes in the year 2570, Second Age and caused a lot of trouble for the Confederacy and for itself. It was a oligarchy, ruled by the Council of Chieftains(the senate of the empire) fromout it’s seat in Héioha. It strived to be the most powerful empire in the world, but came out treacherous, it was never a full unity, it failed to protect itself from inner rebellions against the senate, cause many tribes found that the empire was just those who sat in the senate; Obérad, Noréraku and the Agaal. It fell finally after a decennia of political unrest, in a enduring civil war, only a few generals of the empire took charge over the border provinces and defended them and could maintain the borders from the year 156 of the 3rd Age till 204 when it was defeated by the Confederacy. Though it was never a real unity, the empire was one of the greatest powers in Aratria. It’s most likely opponent was meant to be the Eastern Acroturian Empire/Malebonian Empire. The United Khanate /the Norerákunian Empire Was the successor state of the earlier Rukmonian Empire that was created out of one of the remnants(=> Noreráku) in 214, ten years after the Rukmonian Empire fell, and is an ally of the Confederacy at the end of the Third Age. It was founded by the Noréraku chieftain Edégu Khan. Instead of copying all the traditions of the Rukmonian Empire by using the republican monarchy, they used the form of khanate to rule the empire. It was founded officially in 294, when all the Chieftains accepted the constitution and other laws of the United Khanate in Thérofar on the Roka. It had one weakness, the eastern provinces, these area where totally not in control of the Khan in 359, just before the peace treaty was signed with the Confederacy, this area became known as the Counterpart but where slowly conquered by the Eastern Acroturian Empire. The east continued to crumble and was partly conquered by the EAE, while the west of the Khanate became a strong unity. The Khan was crowned later in the 3rd Age by the Western Acroturian “Emperor”(the title emperor is no the right one, cause Western Acroturi was officially a Confederacy). The Confederate Kingdom of Martasia Was a “kingdom” in the east of West-Aratria, the best known ruler was queen/duchess Elitsa(named to the empress of Acroturi) of Birr. The Confederate States of Martasia was the sole kingdom who didn’t help the Confederacy at Dros Acrot, they fought against the threat’s came from the eastern tribes. The country is sometimes just announced as the Zanaran Empire. The empire exist out of; the kingdom of Martasia, the Tribe-state of Mendrii Monar, the county of Akmall and the Protectorate of Shiebout. In the year of 245 3rd Age, Martasia is overthrown by rebels of the Mendrii Monar and they found in it’s place the Mendrii Monar Empire. The Mendrii Monar Empire Is an empire that joined the Western Acroturian Confederacy after the year 245, when it overthrew the Confederate Kingdom of Martasia/Zanaran Empire. They form the frontline of defence against the tribes who still fight the Confederacy and the United Khanate. The Mendrii Monar Empire stretches from the homelands of the Mendrii Monar in the north, till the Ko’tranian Empire and Trinarion. The Ko’tranian Empire The Ko’tranian Empire was an empire which laid south of the Acroturian Empire. Most of the time these two empires lived in peace but disaster soon struck the Ko’tranians. In 660, the Acroturian emperor Tanasar IV went to war with the Ko’tranian Empire which this last side “lost”. The Ko’tranian where a free people but where loyal to the emperor after the Treaty of Kanal.. King Herad signed the treaty to avoid more wars. Still Herad wanted to be entirely free and commanded a slave named Reka to kill emperor Tanasar IV who took a rest in the capital Ko’tra. Reka killed the emperor but was later killed by Herad as he came to him to ask for his reward. Soon the guards guarding the emperor found out the trick and found the slave, nearly death. He told them about what king Herad had commanded him to do and then died. Tanasar’s son, Tempratan, came to Ko’tra to claim the throne and was crowned emperor and had so the power to bring king Herad to court. Herad was condemned to death and the Ko’tranian Empire became a province of the Acroturian Empire for the next 13 years. After the split up in 673, Ko’tra was declared independent by the Western Acroturian emperor Ferodreth to gain troops to fight of the northern tribes.